


Home is Where the Heart is

by gingercanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ADHD Nyssa al Ghul, ADHD Zari Tomaz, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, It's OT3 time!, Just don't ask me what kind, Multi, ND Mick Rory, Team Legends and their new pets, They spend some time naked okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: For all the locations they could be in, Sara had not seen this coming. Having all the legends in a pet store felt like a recipe for disaster. But after a lengthy discussion with Charlie and Nyssa, she had to accept it. The legends all wanted pets. Sometimes she felt that her weakness to her partners’ big brown eyes was the reason she didn’t have the legends under control. Other times, Mick and John set the library on fire while they summoned a demon to do their laundry. It was then when she knew that Charlie and Nyssa were quite capable.orThe legends all get pets, with the new fun OT3 Charlie/Nyssa/SaraHappy birthday Soph!
Relationships: Charlie & John Constantine, Charlie/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nyssa al Ghul/Charlie, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Sara Lance & Mick Rory
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



For all the locations they could be in, Sara had not seen this coming. Having all the legends in a pet store felt like a recipe for disaster. But after a lengthy discussion with Charlie and Nyssa, she had to accept it. The legends all wanted pets. Sometimes she felt that her weakness to her partners’ big brown eyes was the reason she didn’t have the legends under control. Other times, Mick and John set the library on fire while they summoned a demon to do their laundry. It was then when she knew that Charlie and Nyssa were quite capable. 

“So what are the rules?” Zari asked, going from cage to cage, looking at the softest creatures. 

“You each get one pet, you must take care of it and you must stop it from starting fights,” Nyssa explained. She watched as Zari looked at a cat, exactly like she had looked when John turned her into one. 

“And don’t let it get into our food!” Sara stood in the middle of the store with her arms crossed, watching as Mick eyed a large rat. Axel two, perhaps? 

“We’re allowed regular pets, no mythical creatures,” Charlie pouted. If Sara hadn’t vetoed that rule, Charlie, Nate, and Zari would’ve gone all-in on a dragon. But nooooo.

“I’ve picked one!” Zari bumped her hip against Nyssa’s to ask for her attention. “What do you think of this bunny?” She pointed to a soft grey one, with large floppy ears and dark eyes. 

“They look very sweet, Zari. You are sure you want a bunny?” 

Zari glanced at the cat once more, then nodded. “Yes. The cat will attempt to eat my food and I can make obstacle courses for a bunny. Besides that, I can already hear the cat jokes.” 

“Then I will help you get what you need to give the bunny a good home.” Together, they went off to find a cage and some other items.

“Look at that, you’ve taught her well.” Charlie wrapped their arm around Sara as they tilted their chin in Nyssa’s direction. 

“Yeah, it’s nice to have another captain around.” Sara eyed Charlie with a smile. “You’re not bad at it either, but you definitely prefer to create chaos, not control the chaos.” She pressed a kiss to Charlie’s cheek.

“Oh honey, I am chaos. Now, what kind of pet would you like? I know you’re not a dog person.” Charlie gently shoved Sara in the direction of the fluffy creatures, as they turned to John. 

“No you cannot have a tarantula,” they said before John could even get the question out. “I get it but you live in the library. No one will ever enter the library again.”

Rolling his eyes, John mumbled, “Nyssa would.” Then went off to see the scaly friends. 

After John, Nate, and Zari had taken their pick, Mona decided on a small golden retriever. Sara wasn’t a dog person but no one could ever resist Mona when she truly wanted something. Besides that, everyone had faith in Mona. She was trained to take care of creatures. Mick had indeed chosen a new rat and if you looked closely you could see him smile. 

“Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all,” Sara mumbled. She stood near the selection of cats who were returned to the store in the past, their owners either moving or unable to give them the love they deserved. Sara watched as Nyssa’s usual stance softened when she reached out toward a black cat. It raised itself onto its’ three paws and gingerly moved closer to Nyssa’s hand, her fingers sticking through the bars on its cage. “You’re a softie,” Sara whispered.

Nyssa turned her head. “What did you say?”

“I said that you’re a sweetie.” Sara elbowed Charlie in the stomach when they started laughing. “Chosen your pet, Charlie?”

Rubbing their ribs and shooting Sara a dirty look, Charlie looked around. “Nope. Looked at the dogs but since you two have been falling in love with cats I didn’t think that was a good idea.” Their eyes fell upon Nyssa, who sat down next to the black cat, barely able to take her eyes off it. “Hey princess.” They lowered themselves onto their knees next to Nyssa. “You’ve made your choice, haven’t ya?”

Without taking her eyes off the black kitty, whose pendant said that her name was Nyx, Nyssa reached for Charlie’s hand. “She’s perfect.”

“She’s got three paws,” John mumbled from the back. 

Sara shot him a dirty look. “She’s scarred, like all of us. A true legend.” After John moved away, Sara joined her partners. “So Nyss, why don’t you go on and adopt her? She’s perfect for you.” 

Finally tearing her eyes away from Nyx, Nyssa nodded. “I have made my decision. But you two have not. Go on, I can do this by myself.” 

Exchanging a glance, Charlie and Sara returned to their feet as they started to browse the cats. When they came to a cat just like Zari-cat, Charlie was tempted. Then, they saw the long-haired one next to it. 

“That’s a tortie.” Sara gestured to the cat.

Raising their eyebrows, Charlie turned to Sara. “No that’s not a turtle, it’s a cat. Did you drink some of that lyoga root tea?”

Rolling her eyes, Sara turned back to the cat. “No, C. A tortie is a type of cat.” She leaned down to read the pendant around its neck, reaching her fingers through the cage. When the cat flipped onto his back and purred loudly instead of reaching for her, Sara said, “Yup, I want… Baymax? Awesome!” 

“Now that’s perfect,” Charlie laughed. They left Sara to love her new friend and moved forward. None of the cats sparked their interest until an orange tabby climbed onto the ceiling of its cage. When the cat saw Charlie, it let out the loudest meow they had ever heard. “This one,” they muttered. After the cat climbed down, Charlie studied the pendant around its neck. “Hello little Tigger, you’re going to be mine soon.”

<><>

Once everyone had paid for their animals and accompanying items, the team returned to the Waverider where they started to let the pets settle. Sara, Charlie, and Nyssa entered their room. Since there were three of them, they had the largest room (and the biggest bed). 

“What’s the best way to help our kitties get used to their new environment?” Sara carefully set down her travel carrier, getting on her knees and looking through the door. 

“Open the door and let them be, they will go on an adventure on their own time.” When their girlfriends stared at them, Charlie shrugged. “I’ve lived for thousands of years, I’ve had cats.” In one smooth move, they placed their carrier down and opened the door. “I’ll set up their bathroom.” 

Nyssa followed Charlie’s example, slowly opening the door of her carrier. Looking up to Sara, she said, “Charlie is a cat professional.”

With the widest grin, Charlie started, “I’m a pu-”

“Charlie, there is a special panel beside you that can slide open and closed automatically. You can set up there. And, before you ask, yes. The timing was on purpose.” Gideon’s tone was humorous as a panel slid to the side, showing an empty space in the wall. 

Sara snorted then stood up, eyeing the box filled with cat tree parts. 

“Oh no, you will not.” Before Sara could reach the box, Nyssa blocked her path. “Sara, my love. As capable as you are, you cannot build furniture. You will not build the cat tree.” She placed her hands on Sara’s shoulders.

“I can do it!” She crossed her arms and pouted, but Nyssa cocked an eyebrow. “Fine,” she sighed. “I can’t do it. Just give me the food bowls and water thingy, I’ll set those up in the kitchen.” 

<><>

It was dinner time when everything was finally in its place, and with a large dose of regret, Sara checked the chore roster. “Shit.” 

Charlie bounced up on their toes, peeking over Sara’s shoulder. “Shit,” they agreed.

Glancing up from the water fountain, Nyssa tilted her head. “Whose turn is it to cook today?” 

“Ours,” Sara and Charlie said in unison.

Standing up, Nyssa looked her partners up and down, before checking the time on the fabricator. “I’ll do it.” She toyed with the lace sleeves of her shirt. When she started dating Charlie, her style had been heavily influenced, though she still chose items where she could have knives up her sleeves. 

Sara and Charlie turned to Nyssa. “You really want to?” Sara moved to Nyssa, placing a hand on Nyssa’s cheek. 

“Yes. You two do not seem excited to cook and we know what we eat when people do not want to cook. I can easily make everyone tacos.” The words barely left her lips before Charlie kissed her. 

“You are a gift to us and you get to pick what we are doing tonight,” Sara said, tangling her fingers in Nyssa’s hair.

Charlie’s eyes twinkled as they said, “I don’t know about you but I will be doing Nyssa tonight-”

Nyssa kissed Charlie, just to shut them up. It was a trick Sara taught her after Charlie would not stop talking about Nyssa’s special talents. At breakfast. With Zari. Not that Zari was complaining, no. But Nyssa could not meet Zari’s eyes for the rest of the day. “No more talking or there will be no tacos,” Nyssa whispered with a smile. 

With a playful eye-roll, Charlie nodded. 

So, Nyssa cooked dinner as Sara checked on her legends. Mick had set up Axel’s old cage and was currently using spare pipes to create a whole maze for his new rat, who wasn’t Axel two. His name was Max. “Hey man.” Sara leaned against the doorway. She eyed the see-through pipe running through what she always thought was a pretty solid wall. “Did you break the Waverider?”

Helping Max into the pipe, Mick grunted. “Not this time. I think. Haven’t seen any signs.” He kept one eye on Max as he asked, “shouldn’t you be cooking? Does this mean we’re having take-out?” 

“Nah, Nyssa’s making tacos. Just came to see how your new rat was settling in.” Together they watched as Max ran off into the hallway pipes. “Uh… where does that lead?”

“Kitchen and laundry room. Depends on which pipe he takes at the intersection.”

“The laundry room?” Sara raised her eyebrows. 

“Axel loved the laundry room, it’s warm. So when’s dinner?” Mick fidgeted with the remnants of the pipes. 

“Soon. I have to check on the others, have fun with Max, Micky.” Before Mick could punch her, Sara walked off.

Zari had taken a page out of Mick’s book. Not the one with Garima and outrageous sex scenes, no. Zari was building a maze for her little bunny, only more high tech and with lights. 

“Hey, Z.” Sara walked in, careful not to trip over one of the many wires covering Zari’s floor. How Zari got to the bathroom in the middle of the night was one of the mysteries Sara could never solve. 

“Oh, hey.” Zari sat cross-legged in the middle of a corner, fenced off by tiny borders. “Come meet my bunny.” She suppressed a smile as she watched Sara wobble through her wire maze. Former assassin. Sure. Scooting to the left so Sara could sit next to her, Zari fiddled with a latch on the tunnel-in-progress, flipping a small door in a crossroad. 

Following Zari’s example, Sara sat down cross-legged, her knee bumping against Zari’s. “Alright, I’m here to meet your bunny.” 

As if on cue, Zari’s grey bunny hopped over her sneaker, as at home as she could be. “Wanna guess what her name is?” A twinkle appeared in Zari’s eyes when she brushed her fingers over her bunny, who was now settled on her thigh. 

“Well, it’s a girl… is it Helen?” Sara tilted her head, her fingers running over the makeshift border in front of her. 

“Why would I call her Helen?”

Smirking, Sara said, “Oh please, I saw you interact with Helen of Troy. I’m not blind, Z.” The teasing tone in her voice caused Zari to punch her in the arm. 

“Shut up! Also… never ever let Charlie know. If they hear that I will never see the end of it. No. This is Maya.” Zari’s voice hitched in her throat. 

Sara brushed her fingers over the bunny’s head. “Maya… as in Amaya?” She was rewarded with a death glare. 

“No one needs to know I have a heart.”

Sara suppressed a smile. Sure, the death glare was strong but having a fluffy bunny in your lap does not make you scary. It makes you adorable. “I’m guessing that’s on the list of things I’m not allowed to tell Charlie?” 

“Yeah. So is dinner ready yet? I’m hungry.” As a show of support, Zari’s stomach growled so loudly that Maya hopped off her lap. 

“Let’s check.” Sara raised her head to the ceiling. “Hey, Gideon?” 

“Yes, captain Lance?”

“How’s dinner coming along?”

“Miss al Ghul is setting the table as Charlie is calling everyone for dinner.” On the nearest screen, a live camera feed appeared of Charlie running through the hallways knocking on every door. 

“Ah, yes. Charlie style.” Sara stood up and offered Zari a hand. 

Just as the door slid open, Charlie tripped through. “Damn it, Gideon!” They lay on the ground, panting. 

“Hey, Charlie.” Zari nudged Charlie’s arm with her sneaker. “Get up, it’s time for dinner.” 

Sara laughed as Zari ran off, leaving Charlie cursing on the floor.

“This was your doing, wasn’t it?” Charlie rolled over and put their hands behind their head, looking up at Sara with twinkling eyes. 

“You have no proof.” Sara pulled Charlie up. “C’mon, let’s go to dinner.” 

<><>

Sitting around the table together eating dinner was always a bit of an event. Between Mona always attempting to sneak in a book, Zari fiddling with (possibly exploding tech), and Nyssa teaching the younger legends how to play with knives, there was no normal dinner. Now, dinner with the team  _ and  _ the pets exploring the ship, somewhat gingerly, that was a whole new level. The entire team was focused on one thing, which was a rare case. They were all crowded around one side of the table, a holographic feature of the security cameras hovering over the other side. Both Maya and Max were running around the kitchen as they explored their own pipes. Zari and Mick were halfway out the kitchen with their tacos before Nyssa told them to sit back down. Tacos were not walking food, no. Those are burritos. 

“But Nyss…” Zari took her eyes off Maya with some difficulty, batting her eyes in a manner that reminded Nyssa of Amaya when she wanted something. 

“No, Nyssa’s right.” Sara placed a hand on Zari’s shoulder, gently pushing her back down into the chair. “You all got pets but we need some rules. Number one, no pets during dinner. Number two, you’re obviously responsible for your pet and whatever mayhem they cause.”

“Number three,” Mick grumbled. He waited for a nod from Sara before he continued. “If your pet wakes someone else up, you and your pet are sleeping in the jumpship.” He glanced at Nyssa for approval. 

“Yes that sounds fair,” she decided. A small grin appeared on her lips. 

“When I first became a legend I thought the most dangerous friendship was John and Charlie,” Mona mumbled. 

“Oh, it’s definitely Nyssa and Mick.” Zari stuck the rest of her taco in her mouth. 

Nyssa placed a hand on each of their shoulders. “You’re both wrong.” She smiled.

“Yeah!” Charlie spoke through their taco. “It’s Nyssa and John.”

“You’re damn right, we are.” John high-fived Nyssa.

“Oh, we’ll see. We all have pets now, that’s bound to be an adventure.” Sara watched Zari’s bunny run through the kitchen pipes. “A really fluffy adventure.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Nate do dishes together, so of course chaos is created.  
> Nyssa and Zari take their ADHD bonding to the next level.  
> Sara questions John's (life) choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe? I accidentally made Charlie ND? Whoops? Nate too? Idk man.

After dinner, Charlie took Nyssa’s dish duty so their partners could check on the rest of the legends and their pets. Charlie loved the entire team, but checking up on them was not their thing. They preferred to annoy the team. With a smile, they cupped their hands in the foam and flicked it onto Nate’s shoulder. 

“Oh, it is **on**.” Nate shoved Charlie to the side, who only used the push to run around the kitchen island. On the other side, Nate held two hands full of bubbly foam. “Come back here!”

Charlie stuck out their tongue. “You’re going to have to catch me, _metal man_.”

Nate leapt over the kitchen island, pots clattering to the floor as his foam-covered hands failed to find grip. 

Taking a few steps back, Charlie grinned. This was why doing chores with Nate always took thrice as long. 

<><>

Nyssa’s hand hovered over the palm scanner, choosing instead to knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Mona’s voice was muffled through the metal, but Gideon slid the doors open. Inside, Mona sat in her bright blue, fluffy beanbag chair, her little puppy in her lap. “Oh, hey Nyssa.” She closed the book she was reading. 

“Hello.” Nyssa looked around the room for a chair that would put her at the same height as Mona. Unfortunately, there was only one beanbag chair, so she gracefully sank to the floor. “I came to see how your pet was settling in,” she said. Her eyes softened whenever she looked at Mona and her naive brown eyes. 

“Aww, thanks!” Mona gently placed a hand on top of her puppy’s head. “Meet Thor. He’s so sweet and sleepy!” Mona reached out, took Nyssa’s hand and guided it to the drowsy dog. 

Resisting the urge to pull back, Nyssa let her fingers rest in the soft fur, feeling Thor’s heartbeat and his breathing. “He is soft. Why have you named him Thor?” Without thinking, Nyssa started to move her fingers through the fur. 

“Because he is adorable! And I got him a little pendant shaped like a Norse hammer. Look!” Mona located the pendant on Thor’s collar and held it still. 

“Oh, yes. I see it.” Nyssa tucked her legs to the left, before changing her mind. She sat up on her knees. “Do you think he will be happy to make this his home?” 

“I think so. I can take the jumpship so I can walk him, and he’s got enough friends to play with.” Mona smiled at Nyssa. “Plus, I will give him all the love he needs, and more.”

“I would not expect anything less from you, Mona.” She stood up, cracking her wrists out of habit. “I will go now, but you know how to find me.” With a small wink, Nyssa left.

She walked through the halls, considering her options. Sara had gone to check on Constantine and his pet. Nate was doing dishes with Charlie. With no true destination, her feet led her to Zari’s room, where she knocked on the door. The doors slid open immediately, revealing Zari at her desk, with a large pair of headphones on her dark hair. “Thank you, Gideon,” Nyssa muttered.   
When she first boarded the Waverider, the legends told her she wasn’t allowed to sneak up on people. They’d had enough of that after the time she scared Ray so much he threw an open bottle of laundry detergent into the air. The laundry room had been a slip and slide for days. But, sneaking up on people with giant headphones on is not optional. 

Nyssa stopped at the side of Zari’s desk, choosing to wave a hand instead of tapping Zari on the shoulder. 

“Oh, hey.” She pulled down the headphones. “What’s up?”

“I came to see how you and your bunny were doing. I do know that Sara has already been here, but I felt that it would be important to check up on you.” 

Zari smiled and pulled out a seat next to her. “Thanks. Come, let me show you what I’m doing.” 

Nyssa sat down as Zari made the images on her screen come to life with a simple pulling gesture. 

“Love this technology,” Zari muttered. The 3D model showed an intricate set of pipes and playthings, covering the entire floor plan of the Waverider. “The whole shopping experience wasn’t really my thing.” She gave Nyssa a knowing look. “So, I’m doing something that is my thing.” She explained to Nyssa how she was going to build an adventure maze for Maya, hiding treats and toys in the corners. 

Nyssa listened with a smile, her hands toying with the colourful puzzle toy that always stood on Zari’s desk. She loved listening to Zari talk about the things she was good at. When Zari finished her story, Nyssa asked about the traps and puzzles Zari was installing in the maze. 

“Well, this.” She pointed to a specific latch in the hologram, then got up from her chair. In the corner stood a huge carton box with all sorts of technological pieces. After a little rummaging, Zari held up an item. It was a circular platform with what looked like two rings in the shape. Each of the rings had little nubs sticking out. Zari handed Nyssa the piece, who traded the puzzle for the platform without a second thought. 

“These circles… Maya can turn them?” Nyssa hooked a finger under the nub and pushed the circle around until she heard a soft click. She started on the second one. 

“Yup. I checked online, this should be the right size. To continue down the beam, Maya has to turn the circles.” Zari returned to her seat with another contraption in her hands. The puzzle toy was nowhere to be seen. “So what do you think?” She held out her hand, trading the new puzzle with the circle puzzle. 

“I think it is amazing.” Nyssa turned the item around in her fingers. This one seemed to be a little flipping door. To get through, Maya would have to pull at the knob on top to release it, then continue. “You are very talented, Zari.” Nyssa paused, the contraption flipping in her hands. “Amaya would have loved this,” she whispered.

Zari froze. “Sara told you?” The tone in her voice was hard to read but her jaw tightened.

“No. I guessed. Do not worry, I will not say a word.” Nyssa handed Zari the little contraption and waited. 

“Okay.” 

Nyssa watched as Zari’s fingers acted on their own, taking the puzzle door apart then putting it back together over and over. “Hey, Z?”

Zari laughed. Nyssa called her three things, and they all had different meanings. _'Zari'_ was casual, around the others or in public. _'Z'_ was when Nyssa could tell that Zari was losing control when she scrunched up her face in a room full of people. When she let her hands take the lead and wiped her mind blank. The others never noticed because they didn’t know. 

“Yeah?” 

Carefully, Nyssa bumped her knee against Zari’s. It was an act of affection no one should do with such precision, but it made Zari smile. “Can I see your bunny?” 

“Of course.” Zari placed both of the puzzle doors on her desk and led Nyssa to Maya. “Come.” She stepped over the makeshift fence and sat down on the floor, making space for Nyssa next to her. Once Nyssa had joined her, Zari tapped her fingers on the floor. Maya, who had been sleeping in her little house, peeked outside. Her eyes were half-closed but her nose twitched. Zari tapped again. Maya hopped out of her house and came to investigate.

Watching Zari and her bunny interact made Nyssa smile. They were a wonderful duo. 

Maya hopped over to Zari’s fingers, who gently brushed them over her head. Then, Zari tapped her fingers next to Nyssa. “Go on,” Zari whispered. With a few hops, Maya was at Nyssa’s knee, which she promptly started to sniff. 

“Hello.” Nyssa watched the bunny investigate. 

“What do you think?” Zari asked, tapping her fingers against her shins so Maya would jump in her lap. 

“I think you and Maya are a wonderful match, my dear Zari.” 

Zari smiled. Nyssa called her three things. _'Zari'_ , _'Z'_ , and _'my dear Zari'_. _My dear Zari_ was rare, peaceful and loving. It was whispered during a mission when they had to do a particularly dangerous job. Spoken through silence when no one else could hear the words. The term of endearment was Zari’s, and Zari’s alone.   
She watched as Maya hopped back to her house, nestling into the hay. “Can I meet your cat?” Smiling, she tapped her fingers against Nyssa’s jeans. 

“If you would like to.” Nyssa stood up and offered Zari a hand. Together, they went to check on the three kitties.   
<><>

Technically, Sara knew that John had settled on a turtle as his pet. But sitting in front of the terrarium, hearing John proudly name the little guy _“Squirtle”_? Yeah, that was different. Sara stared at the reptile as it sat sleepily under a heat lamp. “So. I have to ask.” 

“Hm?” John didn’t even take his eyes off his pet. 

“John. Why a turtle?” She extended her leg, bumping her foot against his shin to get his attention. 

“Oy.” He turned to look at Sara. “Why not a turtle? They’re easier to deal with when possessed.”

Raising her eyebrows, she asked, “That’s the only reason why you chose a turtle?” 

“I like turtles. I’m not asking you why you chose a cat.” His tone was soft but the message was clear.

“Alright, fine.” Sara stood up. “But if that thing starts breathing fire you’ll be a dead man.”

“I already am, love.” John smiled. 

“Right.” Sara paused for a moment, trying to come up with a better threat. “You’ll be cleaning the bathroom for as long as you’re a legend.” She lifted her chin to emphasise her point, then turned on her heels.

John leaned down to Squirtle. “Clearly I’m giving you water powers, you’re not Charmander,” he mumbled. He froze when a hair tie went flying past his ear. 

“Bathroom duty. Forever.” Sara stood in the doorway. 

“Yeah, yeah. Why don’t you bugger off, else I’ll make you Squirtle’s first target.”

Rolling her eyes with a grin, Sara left the library. On her way to her room, she heard wild laughter coming from the kitchen and she quickly changed her destination. “Oh fuck,” she muttered. Charlie took Nyssa’s dish duty. Nyssa had her dish duties with Nate or John. She’d just seen John, which meant…   
Sara broke into a run, slipping right into a pool of soapy water as she flew through the doorway. A colourful and creative collection of curses bounced off the metal walls as Charlie and Nate doubled over in laughter. 

“Sorry, babe.” Charlie firmly planted their feet in the soapy water, helping Sara up. “In our defence, we were cleaning the floor.” 

“Yeah, cap. You know us.” Nate shrugged. “We may take forever to do chores together but we do clean everything.” 

Sara groaned, pulling on her soaked shirt. “You guys are the worst. This is why you’re not allowed to do chores together.”

Nate exchanged a look with Charlie, then slowly stepped back, starting to clean up all around them. 

Charlie helped Sara make it to a chair without slipping again, then promptly sat down on her lap. “We’re sorry, cap. It’s fun to do chores with Nate but I know it generally ends up taking forever. We don’t mean to.” 

Sara watched Charlie, honest and true. Sure, Charlie was a god. But they were living proof of the fact that keeping your attention on one thing can be hard for everyone. “We should probably put you guys together whenever something needs a deep clean.” She smiled, pressing a kiss to Charlie’s shoulder. “But. No other chores together, you two are dangerous.” To make her point, she cracked her shoulders. 

“Fair,” Charlie sighed. “So, how are the pets settling in? Did anyone damage the ship yet?” Just as they finished that sentence, Nate slipped in one of the remaining pools. In reflex, he steeled up so a loud clang went through the kitchen. 

With a pointed glance at Nate, on the floor, Sara said, “Not yet.” 

Charlie snorted. “Good.” Then, they slipped off Sara’s lap. “Why don’t you go check on our pets, I’ll clean up the kitchen.” They held up two fingers. “Fate’s honour.” 

“Didn’t we say you weren’t allowed to make that gesture anymore? After the time you-” 

“I know what I did.” Charlie grinned, shoving Sara to the door. “C’mon, I’ll see you in a bit.” They turned back to Nate when Sara went to her room. 

“So, what’d you do to get a ban on the ‘honour-gesture’?” he asked, leaning against the counter. The floors were once again clean and dry, but the kitchen island was a mess. 

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “I did a simple association experiment, Natey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I have barely kept the trio together. They keep wandering the ship, seeing the other legends! But I still got a chapter, it shall be fine hehe.  
> If you like this idea, hmu on tumblr! I'm @ginger-canary :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zari meets the cats. Charlie, Sara, and Nyssa finally regroup and spend some time together with the cats. (A large part of this chapter is spent without clothing whoops? There's no smut tho that's the joke)

Nyx, Baymax, and Tigger were comfortably exploring the room until the doors slid open with a quiet hiss. 

Nyssa sighed, watching the cats scatter. “Gideon? Is there any way to make the doors quieter?” She watched Baymax attack the cat tree, as Nyx and Tigger hid behind the bed, ready to pounce. 

“I will do my best, miss al Ghul.” 

Zari took a few steps. She wasn’t sure which cat to approach first. To be fully honest, she wasn’t sure they wouldn’t attack her. Nyssa took care of that.

“Come.” Slipping her hand into Zari’s, Nyssa walked to the soft dark-green couch at the right side of the room. Together, they sat down there. “The one in the cat tree is called Baymax. He is Sara’s.” 

Zari snorted when Baymax stretched himself a little too far over the edge, then fell off the cat tree. “He’s a perfect fit. So, which one is yours?” 

“Nyx.” She bent down as Nyx approached, pupils wide, tail swishing. Slowly, Nyx reached Nyssa’s hand. “Hello, my pet.” Nyssa extended her fingers and let Nyx rub her head against them. 

“She’s very…” Zari tried to find a more defining word, but she settled on, “you. It’s wonderful, Nyss.”

With a little help from Nyssa, Nyx hopped onto the couch and pawed at Zari’s lap. 

“Well hello to you too.” She brushed a hand over Nyx’s back. Nyx turned round and round on her three paws, before headbutting Zari in the chest and hopping back onto the couch. She curled up between the two, her head resting against Nyssa’s thigh.

An affectionate look in her eyes, Nyssa scratched under Nyx’s ear. “I have never had a pet before. A cat seemed like a safe place to start.” 

“You’re Nyssa al Ghul. You could get a komodo dragon for a pet and you’d still make it work.” She cocked an eyebrow.

Nyssa laughed. “I appreciate your faith in me, but you know there are areas in which I am unskilled.”

“That just makes you cooler.”

“I agree.” The doors slid open, revealing Sara wearing a wet shirt. “So, I see you’re stealing my girlfriend,” she joked. 

“Yup,” Zari laughed. “So where’ve you been? Did Mick accidentally grab the water gun again?” 

Sara peeled her shirt off, throwing it into the laundry basket. “We let Nate and Charlie do dishes. So, naturally, they also mopped the floors. Which I slipped on.” She pulled the closet open and started searching through the drawers.

“Right. I should not have switched with Charlie.” Nyssa batted her eyes at Sara. 

“Oh, don’t give me that, it wasn’t your fault anyway.” Sara put on a new shirt. “So, what’d I miss?”

Zari’s eyes went from Sara to Nyssa and back. “I’ll be going now,” she decided. “But it was nice to meet your cats.” She walked out the door with a soft smile. 

Sara snorted, then moved to the couch. Looking at Nyssa, she said, “It’s been an eventful day, hasn’t it?” 

“Yes.” Nyssa smiled. The phrasing of that question, it was the way Sara asked whether or not the day had been exhausting for her. The new experiences. 

Without a pardon, Sara picked Nyx up and placed her on the other side. She moved closer to Nyssa until she was leaning against her. “It was sweet of you to cook.” Sara brushed her thumb over Nyssa’s jaw. “Even while you were tired.” Her fingers slipped down, cupping the back of Nyssa’s neck. 

“Cooking is familiar. Aside from that, I thought you and Charlie would settle for take-out. Last time we had take-out you had to flash the pizzeria.” Nyssa watched Sara’s eyes track a path, from her eyes to her lips, down her neck. 

“Who flashed the pizzeria? I thought we decided we should start paying with money, Lance.” Charlie walked in with a grin. 

Looking from Charlie to Sara, Nyssa frowned. “I do not understand,” she whispered, anxiety in her voice. 

Charlie instantly dropped the grin and moved to kneel in front of Nyssa. They took one of Nyssa’s hands. “‘S alright, princess. Flashing someone also means you show them your private parts.” 

“Why would people do that?” Her voice had a dangerous tilt to it now.

“Don’t worry. It’s not important.” Charlie stood up and reached out to cup Nyssa’s face. “You are.”

“Charlie’s right, you’re important to us.” Sara wrapped her arm around Nyssa’s shoulders.

Charlie kissed Nyssa, who let go of the odd idea.

“So, is the kitchen all cleaned up?” Sara pulled Charlie into her lap.

A little grumpy at their kiss being cut short, Charlie turned to Sara. “Yup. All clean and dry.” They plucked at Sara’s shirt. “And so are you. Wait…” Charlie squinted. “This is my shirt!”

“Call it payback.” Sara stuck her tongue out.

Naturally, Charlie took that as an invitation for a very sloppy kiss. They looped their arms around Sara’s neck, sitting upon their knees and pushing one between Sara and Nyssa, the other firm on the other side of Sara’s thighs. 

With tired eyes, Nyssa bent forward and removed her boots. She tucked them away beside the couch, then pulled her legs up, resting them against Charlie and Sara’s tangled legs. 

Charlie ended the kiss, leaving Sara flushed and breathless. “Hey, princess.” They turned their upper body toward Nyssa, one of their hands already tangling in Nyssa’s dark hair. Slowly, they moved from Sara to the tiny space in between their two girls. “How do you feel?” Their voice had a soft hum to it, both gently and husky. 

“I feel okay. A little tired.” She leant into the warmth, into Charlie and Sara and their embrace. Tilting her head, Nyssa sighed at Charlie’s fingers running through her hair. 

“A little?” Sara was up and moving, sitting down on the arm of the couch, caressing Nyssa’s arm with a small smile. 

Nyssa turned her head to Sara and looked at her from under her eyelashes. “Hm, yes.”

Charlie carefully pushed Nyssa’s hair behind her shoulders and put their lips to her neck.

<><>

The three of them lay in bed, a patchwork of scars, freckles, pale and dark skin. Charlie rested their head on Nyssa’s stomach, watching the rise and fall of her chest. Nyssa had one hand on the side of Charlie’s neck, the other flat on Sara’s stomach as she leant her head against Sara’s. 

With a loud purr, Tigger appeared. His large paws entered Charlie’s line of sight when he placed them on Nyssa’s ribs without hesitating. 

“Oy.” Sighing, Charlie pushed themselves up. Acknowledging Nyssa’s quiet whine, Charlie scratched Tigger under his ear. “Hey, buddy. Hey, Tigger. As much as Nyssa’s comfortable with a little scratching, I’d rather not have you hurt her.”

Tigger just purred loudly and sat down on Nyssa’s sternum.

“He’s very you,” Sara noted. Placing a kiss to Nyssa’s cheek, she pushed herself up on her elbows. “Mister Tigger, I do not appreciate your butt on my girl’s chest.” Sara fixed Tigger a stern look, but he lay down. 

“Alright.” Charlie moved to pick him up, but Nyssa beat them to it.

“Although I will not be against your presence on my sternum when I am clothed, I do not enjoy the way your whiskers tickle my bare skin.” Nyssa gently lifted the large cat, handing him over to Charlie. 

Sara traced a loose pattern of circled over Nyssa’s skin. “So these cats are not going to be stopped by our nakedness, are they?” 

To answer Sara’s question, Baymax appeared at the foot of the bed, quickly followed by Nyx. 

“Clearly not.” Placing Tigger back on his paws, Charlie smiled. “But they do seem to enjoy being around us.” With a quick kiss on Nyssa’s stomach, Charlie stood up from the bed. They tossed both Nyssa and Sara a shirt, before pulling another over their head.

Grinning, Sara caught both shirts and shoved one underneath the sheets. She pulled her shirt on, then pressed a hand against Nyssa’s chest. 

“Hey…” Nyssa mumbled, her eyes darting from the hidden shirt to Sara’s grin. 

“I’m enjoying the view.” 

Nyssa wrapped her legs around Sara’s waist with one move, using her momentum to sit up and push Sara down at the same time. Watching Sara’s dilated, bright eyes, Nyssa lowered herself until her lips were against Sara’s ear. “My love, you can enjoy the view later. In the shower.” She kissed the spot behind Sara’s ear, then rolled off her to find the shirt.  
Charlie sat down on the bed, toying with Sara’s wild blonde hair. “Clothed or not, you are a sight to behold, princess.” 

“And I thought Amaya and Zari were cheesy.” Sara rolled her eyes.

Now wearing a shirt, Nyssa shifted closer to the head of the bed. Baymax and Tigger had each chosen a pillow and were digging their nails into them. Nyx sat at Sara’s side, one paw stretched out, toying with the end of Sara’s hair. 

“Oh please, you love us cheesy. When I told you your strength lies within your choices, you looked at me like I’d handed you the world.” 

“Ssh.” Sara tangled her hand in Charlie’s shirt, a soft glint in her eyes. 

“C’mon, cap.” Together, they moved to sit beside Nyssa with Nyx following the blonde strands of hair as if she was hypnotised.

“This is how we will live from now on?” Nyss asked, intercepting Nyx before she could jump Sara. Nyx just meowed indignantly and pushed her head against Nyssa’s knee. 

“Yup. Just you, Sara, Nyx, Baymax, Tigger, ‘n me.” Charlie hooked a finger under the collar of Nyssa’s shirt, pulling her in for a kiss. 

Sara wrapped her arms around Charlie’s waist, her nose pressing against Charlie’s neck. “I’m glad we got cats.” 

“So am I. Now, who do you think will end up destroying a part of the Waverider with their pet?” 

“Before you place bets, I must inform you that John has managed to give his turtle water powers. Squirtle is currently soaking an entire row of books while Nate yells at John to do something,” Gideon said. 

Sara groaned and rubbed her forehead. 

“Nah, stay. I got this one.” Charlie slipped out of bed, walking to the door.

“Hey, Charlie?” Nyssa said. 

“Hm?”

“I do recommend you put on some more clothes before you enter John’s space.” 

Charlie glanced down at their nude lower half. “Fair point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will miss this OT3! And the cats. I hope you enjoyed, because I enjoyed writing this :)  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
